1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club for showing swing condition, and particularly to a golf club with an illuminate lighting by a predetermined-strength centrifugal force during swinging the golf club for being an education tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf is a game of ever increasing popularity, and it requires a player to precisely and accurately control both the point at which the club face strikes the ball, and the path of travel of the club, before, during and after contact with the ball. Such control is important in all aspects of the game, but is particularly important when it comes to putting.
A number of aiming devices have been developed to aid golfers in controlling and directing their strokes; but the art has not acknowledged the need for, or provided any, device for tracking the motion of a golf club.
While there are many aiming devices known in the prior art, such devices suffer from a number of shortcomings. First of all, these devices do not provide any means by which a point on a moving club may be tracked. Furthermore, some prior art devices require laser light device, that must avoid to hurt eyes and exists a hidden dangerous.
There is presently, and there has been a consistent problem regarding the golf club of prior art.